wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Game of Thrones Empire
Game of Thrones Themed Empire * What: This is a free, multiplayer, online, turn-based board game set in the universe of Game of Thrones The game is a heavily modded version of the stock Wolfpack Empire game. * Who: The game if free and open to any interested players, up to a limit of 49 players. First come, first serve! * When: Tentative start date is 1-Oct-16, with first turn/update on 5-Oct-16, and will run no later than 30-Nov-16. The game will have a fixed number of turns and the winner(s) will be determined by conditions set forth by the game deities. * Deities: Markus "Tyrion" Armbruster (Heavy Metal Empire and others) and Jeff "Lord Varys" Cotter (Star Wars Empire and others). * Pre-register: Pre-register to express an interest in playing. Full registration will begin in Aug-16 As of May-16, the game design is under development. Quick disclaimer: most of the info on this page pertains mods to the stock Woflpack Empire game, and as such, will make more sense to experienced players. New players to the game should check out the new-player intro to GoT Empire (which presently exists on a to do list somewhere). Developer's Blog How about an unreliable, infrequent, inaccurate, incomplete blog about the game development effort? CHeck out GoT Empire - Dev Blog. Game Options See Info: Options for more info. Much of the game config is still tbd, but will likely not be too radical. Here are a few we're considering at present. * EASY_BRIDGES Bridges can be built from any sector. * GODNEWS The world is told via news when deities are giving or taking things from players. * NO_FORT_FIRE Forts cannot fire. Yes food. Yes plague. Technology, Research, Education, Happiness and Economy If you're new to Wolfpack Empire, you can brush up on the games mechanics for Technology, Research, Education, Happiness and Economy at Info: Producing. In the GoT Themed Empire game, mechanics will be modified: * The levels for tech, res, edu, happy will be fixed at a pre-determined value for the duration of the game. There will be no production required effort for these levels. * There will be two types of resources: min and fert. The other three will be eliminated from the game (uran, ocontent, gold). * There will be four types of commodities: iron, stone, lumber (lcm) and food. All the others are gone. * There will be three types of products: steel (hcm), ammo/shells and bars. * Yes, there are no guns. Seige engines have their gun built in and ships/forts can't fire in this game. There is also no sector flak, but at least one land unit will be outfitted for flak (bows and arrows). * Bars will be doled out at the beginning of the game, in proportion to the number of additional players that a player recruits to the game. The dust/bars economy is still tbd. * fert makes food (in an agri sector) or lumber (in a forest sector). fert will be widely distributed in rural terrain. * min makes iron (in a mine sector) or stone (in a quarry sector). min will be highly concentrated in urban terrain. * lumber + iron makes steel (in a foundry sector) * steel + lumber (or possibly stone + lumber) makes ammo (in a shell making sector) * Ships need lumber, Lands need steel and lumber, some sectors need stone, lumber or both (eg. forts need stone) Terrain, Sectors and The Map Wolfpack Empire maps are built on a hex map system, where each hex (called a 'sector') is controlled by a player and designated for a specific purpose. For some information about sectors see Info: Sectors. Terrain There will be ten types of terrain: city, urban, rural, mountain, swamp, tundra, desert, sea, wasteland and landmark. * city - each player gets one, max population is 9999, can only build city (aka castle or capital) sector type * urban - each player gets around 10 of these, max population is 1000, can build most sector types (excluding the ones listed above and below) * rural - each player gets around 40 of these, max population is 100, can only build agri, forest, lookout, anchorage and highway sector types * mountain - tactical, max population is 100, cannot build any sector types * swamp, tundra, desert - tactical, max population is small, cannot build any sector types various mobility/defense stats * sea - sea * wasteland - the edge of the world * landmark - (tentative) the game will have a handful of landmarks of historic/cultural significance, each worth 2 Victory Points if controlled at the end of the game. Sectors Quite a few sectors will not be needed: oil drilling, refinery, technical center, research lab, library/school, parks, airfield, bridge head, bridge tower, defense plant, gold mine, nuclear plant, uranium mine. We'll keep the rest in the game and add a few Sector Type Terrain Requires* Notes ----------- ------- -------- ----- City city stone, lumber 9999 population, one per country Fort rural stone good off/def, forts do not fire Bank urban stone generates $ from bars Harbor/ urban/ lumber builds ships Anchorage rural lumber builds ships Armory urban lumber Builds lands Bridge Span sea tbd Might not make it to final game Quarry urban Makes stone Forest rural Makes lumber Mine urban Makes iron Agribusiness rural Makes food Foundry urban Makes steel Shell Making urban Makes ammo/shells Warehouse urban Distributes commodities/products Barracks urban Recruits militia Lookout Tower rural Looks out, might not make the final game The Map The map will be loosely based on http://quartermaester.info/. * Starting country size is under development, but will comprise one city, a handful of urban and two handfuls of rural. Pre-owned starting sectors is a likely option. * There will be up to 7 kingdoms: North, Iron Islands, the Vale, The Westerlands, The Reach, the Stormlands and Dorne. Players will be doled into one of the seven at the random mercy of the deities. Units - Flyers, Armies, Ships New players can find some information about the various types of military hardware in the stock game, plus the game commands used with the hardware. See Info: Ships, Info: Planes, Info: LandUnits and Info: Nukes as a starting point. Dragons * There will be one type of flyer in this game - dragons. * Each player starts the game with 3 dragon eggs. The eggs will hatch (automatically) after a predetermined period of time (eg. 10 turns/updates) and become baby dragons (Whelps). Again, after some time, the Whelps will grow up and become adolescent dragons (Drakes). Finally, after some additional time, the Drakes will grow up and become adults (Wyrms). * Dragons cannot be built, so three is all you get. * Wyrms > Drakes > Whelps > Eggs (in terms of stats and capabilities) * Wyrms drop a small nuke-sized payload. Only dragons can intercept dragons. A few army types will have flak capability, though it probably won't save you from a barbecue. * Dragons can't be killed (they're too smart, and will fly away when seriously injured) and can return to play after healing up and recovering mobility * Under some conditions, dragons can be banished. But, never captured. Spies/Commando * The Spies/Commando mechanic is under revision for this game. * Spies/Commando are invisible at all times and cannot be detected (the llook command won't detect them), except when they are active. Active means marching, looking, sabotaging, embarking/disembarking, hiding, etc. * Active spies/commando are vulnerable to detection by army units with the security capability. Detection is prosecuted automatically by the game server at the time when the spy/commando commits the action. If detection is successful, the spy/commando is captured and dealt with in the usual manner. * Any damage whatsoever kills a spy, per usual, including interdiction. However, spies won't invoke interdiction by themselves. * Spies/Commando caught in an attack/assault attempt to hide, which makes them active and eligible for detection by units with the security capability. If they pass detection, they hide successfully, and life another day. If not, RIP. Other Units - Lands and Ships * The balance of other units on the list will be relatively small * At present, three types of ships: skiff, merchant and frigate. None of the ships will be able to fire. * At present, eight types of lands: knights (cav), patrol (linf with slight att advantage)), city guard (linf with slight def advantage, sec), army (inf), spy, ranger (com), maester (eng), siege engine (art) * Seige engines are the only unit in the game that can fire. The range is modelled after trb used in LOTR II (ie. short range). Other Units under Consideration * Direwolves, giants, ice spiders, shadow cats are a maybe * Hero units ("Jamie Lannister", "Rob Stark" etc.) are a maybe Winning Winning conditions are currently under development. * Likely, the length of the game will be fixed to around 40 updates - 10-ish for each phase of dragon growth. Solo and team wins are allowable. * A Victory Points system to determine the winner at the end of the game is under discussion, for example, ** 1 point for each controlled city ** 2 points for each controlled landmark ** 1 point for each hero and dragon in possession ** 2 points for most bars ** etc.